And Then She Found What Had Been Lost
by FragmentsOfMyself
Summary: When Cana Alberona finally left Fairy Tail, she accepted that she would never see her family again. But when she must infiltrate the guild five years later, not even she can see how it will change not only her past, but also her future. I'm terrible at summaries! (Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She never liked goodbyes.

She didn't like the feelings that came with them, the definition of the word, nor the way the word itself lied under the pseudonym of _good_. She didn't like the way it tore and ripped and made friends into strangers.

So when she left, that's all she did: no goodbyes included.

Fairy Tail was more than a guild, to its members: it was home. And the people in it were all an extension of each other: all of them were just fragments of the same whole.

But she didn't fit in with the rest.

Even before Tenrou, before she admitted to Guildarts her true identity, and before Lucy arrived, fitting in better than she ever did, Cana knew she was different. She drank so much as to forget this fact; so she could lie to herself just a little longer, and buy herself just a little more time.

But that's all it was: buying herself time until eventually she ran out of it.

She thought that one day, the feeling of displacement would stop. She thought that one day, she would come back from a mission and be able to smile and say: "I'm home". But that day had yet to come, and it seemed more and more like it never would. Tenrou was what tipped the scale: losing seven years of her life really made her think about what she wanted to do with the rest of it.

Did she want to stay with her "family"? Where she lied to everyone, including herself? Where the only way she was happy was soaked in alcohol?

No.

That was her true answer, the one that startled her awake at night and made her empty stomach ache for a drink.

So one night she packed an extra pair of clothes into a bag along with all of her money and her cards in a neat little stack. She didn't need anything else, because soon she would be a different person.

She would need to be a different person, because everyone in Fairy Tail would search for her endlessly, especially her new-found-father. She knew this with all of her heart, because she knew Fairy Tail better than herself. So Cana cast a simple spell she had taught herself, and instantly her olive, dark features became fair and bright. Her curves were switched for straight lines, still beautiful in their structure.

She smiled, and then laughed. Even they were different.

She would have to learn, though, to be careful, because her reflection gave away her true appearance. However, once she left Magnolia, no one would recognize her anyway, and she'd no longer have to keep this façade up.

It was well after midnight by the time she reached the outskirts of the city. She was smart to hide her identity, because even this late the city was quite awake. Cana was about to take her last step and be out of the city. Once she did this, it would truly be over: the place she had spent most of her eighteen years would be out of her life forever. Something stung inside Cana's heart.

A tear glided down her cheek, but disappeared into the wrinkles of her small smile. This was not sadness she was feeling: no, it was something she had forgotten the feeling of after drowning herself in booze everyday.

She felt alive, and hadn't even realized it was gone until now, when she finally got the feeling back.

Cana put a hand on her ribs, over the mark that branded her a liar. She whispered the words to herself:

"_I, Canna Alberona, will never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail for as long as I live. I will never use former contacts met through being in the guild to my personal gain_," she stopped here to take a deep breath. Despite being excited, Fairy Tail was all she had known for years, and leaving was hard, though she didn't want to admit it. She took another breath and continued, "_Though our paths may have diverged, I will continue to live out my life with all my might, I will never consider my own life to be something insignificant, and I will never forget about my friends for as long as I live._"

And with the last word, she removed her hand, and let it hang by her side. The mark was gone, along with the tears that had rained down her face as she spoke. She set shoulders, and straightened her posture.

Then, Cana Alberona walked out of Magnolia City, smiling as she went.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I heard once, three years ago, that you couldn't walk into a pub in Fiore without seeing the face of Cana Alberona. A picture of her was posted in every place that sold alcohol, as it seemed the missing girl loved a good drink. Rumors of the grief-stricken Fairy Tail trickled through dimly lit bars and passed through the mouths of tired travellers. The tale goes something like this:_

_In the first year, after Cana Alberona left Fairy Tail, the guild forwent practically all other jobs, and depleted their magic power searching for her. They knew she left because she wanted to, but it was blow that they couldn't easily heal from. Cana had been a sister, daughter, and friend; and everyone felt betrayed. So, to help themselves they searched tirelessly for her. _

_In the second year, some members of Fairy Tail, who felt less of a connection to Cana, began to focus on their own lives again. They again started to do whatever jobs they wanted, instead of ones that placed them in strategic zones for searching. The atmosphere of the guild was broken, with one side of the schism sober and hurt, the other quickly moving on. _

_By the third year, most had accepted they wouldn't be able to find a powerful mage that didn't want to be found. Only Gildarts, the girl's father, and a few others actively searched. Some of those who believed Cana had simply left to find herself, and would return once she did, began to believe that maybe Cana would never come back, for it had been so long. By the end of this year, even Gildarts began to believe it was useless to look, until Cana decided to come back on her own. _

_Another year passed, making four. Cana wasn't forgotten in Fairy Tail, and there was a sense of waiting for a friend who had gone away for a while, but they knew in their hearts she would return. _

_Then one more year passed, totaling five, and still no word. By the end of this year things were mostly back to normal in the guild. _

_But what did happen to Cana Alberona?_

_I became Eve Nightgild, a nomad who calls no place home and makes her living mostly by performing card tricks. I travelled with a guild of performance wizards for a while, too, but they decided that they didn't want me to stay with them if I didn't join their guild. _

_So I left them, too. _

_As I roamed, I quickly realized I had to hide myself from the descriptions Fairy Tail posted everywhere, and the eyes that could put two and two together. I've had to keep up the masquerade for all of these past five years, and however many more to come. To all eyes, I am just a colorless, wholly unremarkable girl: pale skin, and hair the color of the bright moon ringing down my back. I easily blend into the light of day and dark of night. All traces of Cana are gone from my outer appearance: no wavy brunette hair or glazy dark eyes; and no soft curves, but sharp, skinny angles. _

_I know that's how I look, because that's what people tell me: that I'm a small, delicate bloom, unnoticeable until your really look. However, I cannot know this for myself because the spell doesn't protect the caster from reflections, because mirrors show the true face of the one looking in. Fortunately-_

The carriage I'm sitting in suddenly lurches to a halt, causing the pen I'm using to jut across the page and run a dark line across the letter-filled page in my journal. I curse under my breath.

"Oi! A little warning next time!" I shout to the flushed little man driving the cart, who has already taken most of my coins and the longest, rockiest road on the continent to a village only a couple of miles from the one we came from.

"I won't be hearin' an'more complaint from you, girl. You came ta me askin' for passage and I gave ya the best rates around!" he hollers back, his rural twang making the whole phrase sound like one long word. "An'way this be your stop! And I be glad ta be rid o'ya!"

"Aye, aye," I grumble, slinging my bag across my body and hopping off the creaky, weathered vehicle. For second, the face of a pink-haired boy, sick from just the possibility of riding a cart, flashes across my mind's eye, and I feel like I can't breathe. But then it's gone, and all I'm left with are white knuckles from gripping my bag so tight. "Have a good life, Grandpa, and go easy on the horses," I advise as I walk towards the bustling village peeking through the trees, slapping the side of the cart as I do. I don't look back, but I can hear his growl, and then the click as he prods the horses to start again.

Once I make my way through the veil of weak trees guarding Aestate City, the first thing I do in town is head to town's best pub, the Water of Life. I've considered going cold turkey a lot in the time since I've left Fairy Tale, but I don't see the point. Booze keeps me happy and not sad, and there is nothing wrong with it as long as I'm drinking for the right reasons.

Before entering, I pull the hood of my cloak low over my head, so that it covers most of my face and casts shadows on the rest. I always take precaution, when going places where powerful mages might be passing through, lest they take note of the magic mask I wear. I push open the door, buy a couple of pints to start myself off, and then take a seat in the corner of the room.

Most of the customers are travellers or lumberjacks, as Aestate is naturally a wood and fur trade city since it lies at the southern edge of a large forest. I sense no strange or extraordinarily strong magic, so I distract myself by counting the money I have left as I also mull over my beer.

"Damn it!" I curse, pounding the table with my fist, so that a little beer sloshes over the side of the mug. That ruddy bastard sucked me dry on the trip here, and it didn't take long to count the few measly coins I have left. I down the rest of my beer in one long gulp, and slam it down on the table. A few people turn to look at me, surprised by the commotion.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I grab my bag and stomp from the pub, already thinking about where to set up shop. I eventually settle on a busy street next to a green little park. It's getting late and lots of couples are beginning to amble by, holding hands as they do.

I grin to myself. These are perfect prey.

"Ahhhhhh!" I exclaim, as a pair walks right by me, siting cross-legged on the ground, my cards displayed like a halo around me. They stop and start looking around, unable to see me so far below their eye-level. "Oi! Down here!" I reveal, smiling, though they can't see my face, as my cloak is still covering it.

"Look honey it's a fortune teller!" the girl nudges her boyfriend, excited to be chosen by a divine such as me.

"C'mon you're not really into this crap are you? Nobody knows the future!" the boy protests, but I know I've got the girl in the palm of my hand already by the stars in her eyes.

"I see you two are very expressive with each other, though you've only been dating for two months." Check and mate.

Her mouth drops, and her eyes are all hearts.

"See, honey? She's real! How else could she know it's our two month anniversary tonight?" she is practically swooning with excitement.

"Alright," he sighs, a smiling tugging at the corners of his mouth as he glances at his girlfriend, "Just know that I won't believe anything bad she says about us."

I read their cards, and am happy to report that their future, though some may doubt it, will prevail. The girl squeals her delight, while the boy shrugs, saying this was even more pointless, because he already knew they were going to last forever.

I watch them closely, grateful for the cover of my hood. They are so happy and in love –it makes my stomach fall. They are so certain of themselves: a level of confidence in each other that I can't even attempt to understand. Suddenly I need to leave. I need to get out of this town. Out of this country, even.

I need it to be as if I was never here at all.

I hold out my hand for payment, and the boy slips a generous amount into my palm. I raise my eyebrows: it seems someone was more nervous than they let on. Once they are out of sight, I rip my hood off and take long deep breaths. I feel suffocated, like my clothes are strangling and boiling me at once.

I perform a few more readings, none affecting me as the first one did. Hours later, I am packing up my belongings and telling myself how stupid I am for how I reacted earlier, when I feel eyes on me. I stiffen, my senses honing for the source, like a suspicious cat. I sense no strange magic, but I _know _someone's watching me.

Out of now where, I hear a voice right behind me, and the warmth of a body.

"Hello there, Ace Girl."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has read so far! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much I'm enjoying writing it! :D And I apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, not bothering to even turn around. Over the past five years I've trained constantly, and cultivated my magic to the point where I don't even have to lift a finger to work my cards: already, in the time spent talking, I've set cards up around him like honing bombs in the air. No matter what, he's screwed.

"_We_," says another man, this time rising from the bushes to my right in an almost comical way, "are here to offer you an amazing proposal, Eve Nightgild."

"Sorry, but I _typically _don't do business with strange men who pop out of bushes," I announce. Then, to myself, I add, "Well, _most _of the time I don't."

"Ms. Nightgild: if you'd only listen to what-"

"I refuse to listen to anything you say unless you explain a few things to me first," I say, my spine straight and shoulders, attempting to make myself appear more formidable. "First, tell me what you are: I sense no magic from you, yet there's _something_…"

"Ahhhmazing!" the man from the bushes smirks, and pulls a thin stick with a lacrima in the middle from thin air. "I'm impressed you could sense that: Sugarboy and I go to amazing lengths to make sure no one can uncover our amazing secret!"

I open my mouth to speak, but someone else beats me to it.

"Don't worry, Ace Girl, we simply wish for you to complete our Most Powerful Wizard Triad!" says the man behind me, in a voice leaden with emotion.

"Make that the Most Amazingly Powerful Wizard Triad!" interjects the other man again.

"Both of you just shut up for a minute!" I shout, and let my cards fall back into a deck at my feet. I don't feel like my life is in danger: only my sanity. "Why don't you buy me a drink, and I'll let you explain yourselves after that?"

Back at the Water Of Life, the two strangers treat me to a beer. After I down the first one in seconds, they buy me another.

"So, what you're saying is, you two are from a parallel world, where magic became extinct, and then you fell into a well three years ago, and," I stop to take a gulp of beer, "then popped out in this world?" I wait for the two to emphatically nod their heads before continuing. "That's one hellofa tale."

"No tale, Ace Girl: it is our gloomy, gloomy life. Filled only with despondent sorrow, mournful morrows, lifeless-"

"Oi, Oi," I sigh, interrupting Sugarboy's latest rambling, "I get it: you guys are homesick."

"Yeah, yeah, but that's just our backstory. You're this team's future!" Hughes, the other man, explains.

"You boys really know how to sweet-talk a girl, huh?" I take a long drag on my drink, finishing it. I look to my left, studying Hughes. His purple hair is messy, and the unexpected white streak forces your eye to follow the lines of his spikey hair till they cease at his collarbone. He wears an olive-colored tank top with white accents, and a high-collared black leather jacket over top. His yellow eyes, framed by thin eyebrows, along with his lithe muscles and sporadic personality make me think only of a cat.

Hughes is talking, but I don't hear him. Instead I examine Sugarboy.

Sugarboy is the opposite of Hughes: a face that unwillingly over exaggerates every emotion and a huskier, bulkier build. His blonde hair is styled in a ridiculous pompadour fashion, and he has a heroic cleft chin that only adds to the flamboyant effect. His clothes are a fitting monochromatic pink sports coat and trousers.

"…so that's why we want you to join our amazeballs team: only the most dangerous jobs with most amazing rewards," Hughes completes, tracing the indents on the counter with his finger and keeping his head tilted down.

"Why the sudden timidity?" I ask.

"We might already have a _specific _amazing job, that we might have _specifically _sought the amazing Eve Nightgild out for."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sounds suspicious," I mumble to myself. "Two things," I say, loud enough for them to hear now. I hold up one finger, "One: How did you hear about me? And Two," another finger shoots up, "what is this _amazing_ job?"

"In response to your first point," answers Sugarboy, "we heard about you from a musical mage. He sang a ballad of you, which we happened to overhear. Intrigued by the subject of the song, we inquired further, and were told that you were headed south. From there we travelled: endlessly searching for a girl-"

"Yeah, yeah you get the point," Hughes cuts in, giving Sugarboy a look I'm too buzzed to decipher. "But are you in or not? This is a one-time-only-amazing-offer," he explains, annunciating every separate syllable.

"You never told me what the job is! Tell me, and maybe I'll treat this job as a trial: if I like what I see, I'll stay; if I don't like it, I won't," I declare, matter-of-factly.

"Join, and we'll tell you what the job is," offers Hughes.

"Sorry, I'm not in a bargain-y mood," I snort, then proceed to bang my glass on the counter, signaling my leave of the conversation. I'm already out of my chair when Hughes finally speaks up again.

"You're missing out on an amazing opportunity."

I sigh, and pause. "So you've been saying."

"I-" Sugarboy starts to speak, but then an idea comes to me.

"I know I said I wasn't in the mood to bargain," a grin cracks on my face, and a small part of me wonders if I've had too much to drink, "but can't a girl change her mind?"

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me?" shouts an exasperated Sugarboy, at the same time.

Hughes simply stares at me, the hint of a smile on his face and a dark amusement in his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"


End file.
